


Here For You

by Fairytalesbutgay



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalesbutgay/pseuds/Fairytalesbutgay
Summary: Set after S2:E15 where Spencer had been held hostage. Derek Morgan comforts him on the plane back home.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I am just now watching Criminal Minds for the first time, so my characterization might be a little off, but I LOVE these two so much!

Wheels up when it was pitch black out were usually Derek’s favorite trips. He could fall asleep on the plane and they’d be landing by the time he woke back up. Not this night though. The rest had fallen asleep rather quickly. It was expected. They’d all had a stressful day and coming off that high level of intensive emotional turmoil was exhausting.

Derek didn’t blame them for falling asleep and not seeing how Reid was fighting sleep. Not seeing his head drop down, only for Reid to jerk it back up with a sharp intake of breath and a wild look in his eyes.

After the third time, when Reid not only jerked his head up but clamped his hand down on the inner bend of his elbow, Derek couldn’t take it anymore. He moved to the empty seat next to Reid.

“Spencer.” Reid jerked his gaze over to him, whether because of the name choice or because he was so out of it that he hadn’t noticed Derek moving closer, Derek didn’t know. “Go to sleep, man.”

Reid was uncharacteristically silent. He gave the close-lipped grin as usual, but his eyes were haunted. Dark smudges beneath them were evidence of tired the man was, but he wasn’t letting the exhaustion take him.

“Seriously. Go to sleep. I’ll stay up and… I’ve got your back, man. Go to sleep.”

Spencer didn’t respond with words. He just stared for a beat, then scooted down in his seat and let his eyes close. Derek did as he said he would. He stayed awake the entire. When Spencer started twitching in his sleep, Derek nudged him gently, just enough to wake him up. When it happened the third time, Spencer leaned against Derek. His head rest on Derek’s shoulder and he slept soundly for the rest of the trip.

Derek didn’t dare pay any attention to the way his heart swelled at Spencer finding comfort in resting on him. When the plane landed and Spencer was leaving, he was tempted, so tempted, to ask him to come home with him. He didn’t want Spencer to be alone so soon after that ordeal… But he didn’t. He let him leave for his empty apartment, then Derek went to his own.

Spencer would take care of himself and everything would be back to normal soon.


End file.
